


The silent observer

by Webtrinsic



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But Someone does, Ficlet, Introspection, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Mascots, Secret Identity, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: People with secret identities stick together, even if one of them is only a mascot.(Here's a tiny fic for the mascot in homecoming just running around.)





	The silent observer

There was a lot of hustle and bustle when no one knew who you were. Being late to events and for class all because your stuck squeezing in and out of your mask.

I thought I was the only in this school parading around in a faceless suit. Rushing to and fro. Always a recluse. It made sense, it really did. Especially when I was bustling down the hall, quirking a brow at the two men descending down the steps of the workshop when seconds later he was there. Jumping across the hall, and carefully padding down the steps not making a sound.

It wasn't a leap in saying that he was Spider-Man, he'd already proved it. He was as unsuspecting as they come, and it truly did make sense.

We've had classes together, not like he'd ever known. Peter Parker was a genius in that sense. That he could blend in a crowd until you knew him.

Kindness and loyalty screaming his name whenever he showed up. He was a man who hid at all cost. Didn't fight back with his bullies, always following his own code of conduct.

I'm glad it's him beneath that mask because I knew if I told him I understood he wouldn't laugh. Maybe then we could be friends, and do what we do best. Make people laugh, and help brighten up their day. Too bad I'm always late for class.


End file.
